Fight and Love
by ChangChang
Summary: Kehidupan normal adalah salah satu impian Kyungsoo. Tetapi semua itu hanya angan-angan saat cintanya berlabuh pada seorang yang menyandang status 'berandalan'. Bukan hanya sampai disitu, bahkan keluarganya juga merupakan komplotan mafia berbahaya. Hidupnya berbahaya. Kai/D.O/Kaido/Kaisoo/Jongin/Kyungsoo/Jongsoo! Slight!Krisoo/Kris/Kyungsoo.


Title: **Fight and Love**

Cast Pairing: **KaiSoo****! Slight Krisoo**

Sub-cast: EXO other member

Author: Chang

Genre: AU, Action! Romance, etc.

Length: Oneshoot

Rating: NC+18

Disclaimer: FF ini asli buatan saya, hasil pemikiran saya dan tidak menjiplak hasil karya orang lain. Kejadian di cerita adalah AU. FF ini mengandung unsur **Male Slash Fic/YAOI/Boy x Boy/Shounen-ai**. Gak suka jangan di baca!

* * *

_**Summary: Kehidupan normal adalah salah satu impian Kyungsoo. Tetapi semua itu hanya angan-angan saat cintanya berlabuh pada seorang yang menyandang status 'berandalan'. Bukan hanya sampai disitu, bahkan keluarganya juga merupakan komplotan mafia berbahaya. Hidupnya berbahaya.**_

Gedung tua yang terbengkalai. Tidak ada seorang pun yang mau meruntuhkan dan kembali membangun bangunan baru. Salah satu tempat yang sunyi dari keramaian di Seoul. Mungkin karena tidak adanya pusat perbelanjaan dan tidak ada satu perusahaan pun yang mau mendirikan gedung perusahaannya disini, sehingga tempat ini memang jauh dari kata ramainya pusat bisnis.

Entahlah. Si namja tidak peduli. Ia segera turun dari motor Kawasaki GT650R warna hitam miliknya dan segera menaiki tangga menuju tingkat teratas – Tingkat enam. Atap gedung yang sering didatanginya untuk dua alasan. Salah satunya untuk alasan sekarang ini. Alasan yang membuat semangatnya begitu menggebu-gebu untuk menaiki undakan tangga gedung agar segera sampai ke tingkat teratas.

Kaki kanannya pertama kali berpijak di atap gedung. Angin yang berhembus langsung menyambutnya saat semilir hembusan itu menerpa wajahnya. Ia melangkah pelan dan memilih berhenti tepat di ujung atap yang di batasi beton setinggi lutut. Rambut yang terlihat di cat berwarna kuning kecokelatan miliknya bergerak-gerak mengikuti arah kemana angin tersebut berhembus. Sang namja berdiri dengan kepala yang menengadah ke langit. Merasakan sensasi angin segar menerpa tidak hanya wajahnya tetapi juga seluruh tubuhnya. Matanya tertutup untuk merasakan kesegaran itu.

"Aku suka orang yang tepat waktu"

Hanya sekejap kedamaian yang di rasakannya, si namja segera membuka mata dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Seseorang telah berdiri dengan angkuhnya di ambang pintu – Pintu satu-satunya yang ada di atap.

Si namja mengeluarkan smirk andalannya – Siapa pun yang menyaksikan senyuman itu sekarang ini akan merasa seperti diremehkan.

"Kau tahu kalau aku tidak mungkin menolak hal yang merupakan hobiku" ucap si namja.

"Kau cukup berani ternyata...Kai" geram seseorang yang masih berada di dekat pintu. Ucapan di akhir kalimatnya terdengar sedingin es.

"Jangan buang-buang waktu. Ayo selesaikan urusan antara kau dan aku" kata Kai sambil menggulung lengan panjang kemeja hitamnya.

"Sepertinya kau salah sangka. Aku tidak ingin mengotori tanganku dengan menyentuhmu" ucap seseorang itu masih dengan suara datarnya yang semakin terdengar berat.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Bersamaan dengan itu, mata Kai langsung menyalak saat mendapati beberapa orang berpakaian serba hitam memasuki atap dan berlarian ke arahnya.

"Kita berjanji untuk menyelesaikan semuanya hanya berdua!"

Kai terlihat bingung dan panik saat gerombolan itu mengelilinginya. Ia mengenal beberapa di antaranya.

"Kau kira aku peduli dengan yang namanya janji? Habisi bocah itu!"

Gerombolan orang itu segera menyerang Kai yang sepertinya belum siap dengan situasi mendadak yang tak di duganya. Terlihat dari tubuhnya yang langsung terpental saat menerima tendangan telak di bagian perut dari salah satu pria berambut cepak.

"Argh!"

Kai meringis saat tubuhnya terlentang sempurna di lantai semen yang kotor. Sudut matany bisa melihat gerombolan itu kembali berjalan mengelilingi tubuhnya. Dalam kondisi ini, ia mengutuk seseorang yang kini bersender di dinding menikmati sajian di depannya. Kai namja yang kuat dan berani – Tidak takut mati. Ia berani bersumpah bisa menghabisi bahkan tiga orang sekaligus apabila di hadapkan dalam pertarungan. Tetapi dengan gerombolan yang melebihi sepuluh orang di hadapannya ini, Kai tidak yakin akan memenangkan pertarungan.

Keyakinan hati menyuruhnya untuk tidak menyerah begitu saja. Setidaknya ia harus membuktikan pada seseorang yang menyaksikannya sekarang ini, bahwa ia bukanlah seorang pengecut! Kai mulai bangun dengan tertatih. Namu baru saja berdiri dengan kedua lututnya, seorang pria berbadan tegap besar langsung menendang keras bagian wajahnya. Sekali lagi Kai yang belum menyiapkan kuda-kuda segera terpental ke lantai. Darah segar mulai mengaliri sudut bibirnya. Jangan lupakan cairan merah itu juga mengalir dari hidungnya.

"Ugh!"

Seseorang yang paling pendek di antara gerombolan itu membantu Kai agar berdiri dengan cara menarik paksa rambutnya. Tentu saja Kai menggeram marah karena merasakan sakit luar biasa. Tetapi ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak karena beberapa tangan sudah mengunci pergerakannya. Bogem mentah langsung mengenai wajahnya. Pandangannya nanar. Sakit di kepalanya sangat terasa saat kepalanya menabrak pembatas atap. Darah mengalir dari pelipisnya. Namun, hal itu tidak membuat gerombolan itu menghentikan aksinya. Bersama-sama mereka bergiliran memukul wajah Kai. Saat tubuh tak berdaya itu terpental ke kiri, salah satu dari mereka yang berada paling dekat akan memukul kembali wajah mengenaskan itu. Begitu sebaliknya sampai tubuh Kai benar-benar ambruk di lantai dengan posisi telungkup. Cairan merah kental segera mengalir di lantai semen itu dengan bebasnya. Salah satu pria yang memiliki kulit paling putih hendak menendang tubuh Kai saat suara itu menginterupsi.

"Kurasa cukup untuk memberinya pelajaran hari ini. Kita kembali"

Bak prajurit di medan peperangan, gerombolan itu serentak bergabung dengan yang lainnya dan melangkah ke luar. Mengikuti langkah seseorang yang mereka klaim sebagai ketua mereka.

Meninggalkan tubuh tak berdaya Kai yang sepertinya sudah pingsan di tempat.

* * *

"Kau lupa janjimu untuk tidak pernah terlibat perkelahian seperti ini lagi?! Aku sudah sepenuhnya percaya saat itu. Tetapi kenyataannya apa? Luka yang sekarang bahkan lebih parah dari sebelum-sebelumnya!"

Kai menggeram frustrasi sesaat baru membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan. Lukanya sudah di obati oleh sang kekasih yang sekarang sedang mengomel hanya karena ia melupakan janjinya pada sang kekasih untuk tidak pernah meladeni siapapun yang mengajaknya berkelahi. Kai berharap tetangga apartemen sebelah tidak mendengar teriakan kekasihnya yang mengomel padahal hari sudah malam.

"Kalau sudah begini, otomatis kau harus beristirahat di rumah selama beberapa hari dan kau tahu selanjutnya apa yang terjadi?" jeda beberapa detik.

"Hal ini akan berpengaruh pada kuliahmu. Padahal sebentar lagi ujian akhir semester akan diadakan. Harusnya kau menyiapkan diri dengan belajar bukan malah mengikuti emosimu dan berkelahi dengan orang-orang tidak berguna itu! Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan piki – "

"DIAMLAH"

"A-Apa?"

"Aku memang salah! Oke?! Puas?! Sekarang tinggalkan aku sendiri. Aku butuh istirahat. Kepalaku seperti akan pecah"

"Pulanglah..."

Beberapa menit berlalu. Tetapi Kai tidak mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan tertutup. Itu berarti kekasihnya itu belum pergi. Ia bangun dari sofa. Meringis untuk kesekian kalinya saat merasakan tubuhnya benar-benar remuk. Ia bersumpah akan membalas semuanya. Matanya menyusuri semua perlengkapan P3K dan baskom kecil berisi air yang sudah berwarna merah – benda keramat yang wajib ada di dalam apartemen milik Kai – Tentu saja persediaan itu di siapkan oleh sang kekasih. Semua masih berserakan di atas meja. Kai melangkah ke arah dapur dan mendapati kekasihnya sedang duduk sambil memeluk lututnya di atas kursi sambil membenamkan wajahnya. Bahunya bergetar dan suara isakan terdengar samar-samar. Kai tahu kekasihnya sedang menangis. Ia menghela nafas karena lagi-lagi ia membuat kekasih mungilnya menangis karena ulahnya. Ia mendekati sang kekasih dan segera memeluk tubuh itu dari belakang. Terasa hangat seperti biasanya.

"Maafkan aku" Kai berbisik tepat di telinga kekasihnya – Kyungsoo.

Tidak ada perubahan. Tubuh kecil itu masih bergetar dalam tangisan. Kepalanya tidak sedikitpun terangkat.

"Aku bodoh. Aku melanggar janjiku. Aku membentakmu. Aku membuatmu menangis. Maafkan aku, sayang" ucap Kai tidak mau menyerah.

Berhasil. Kyungsoo mengangkat perlahan kepalanya. Terasa sulit karena kepala Kai yang menyender di bahu kecilnya. Merasakan pergerakan Kyungsoo, si namja berkulit tan melepas pelukannya dan beralih ke samping Kyungsoo. Menumpukkan tubuhnya dengan lutut sehingga posisi Kyungsoo berada lebih tinggi darinya. Mau tidak mau, Kyungsoo sedikit bergeser ke samping dan menurunkan kedua kakinya dari kursi.

Hati Kai menjelos saat melihat wajah basah Kyungsoo. Mata besar itu terlihat merah akibat menangis. Kai langsung meraih kedua tangan kecil Kyungsoo dan meremasnya.

"Kumohon jangan ulangi lagi. Jangan seperti ini lagi...hiks. Kau tahu betapa khawatirnya aku tadi?" ucap Kyungsoo masih disertai isakan kecil.

Hati Kai benar-benar sakit. Seharusnya dirinyalah yang memohon pada Kyungsoo. Memohon agar dimaafkan. Sebaliknya, malah sang kekasih yang memohon padanya.

"Berhenti menangis dan hapus air matamu dulu"

Secepat yang ia bisa, Kyungsoo melepas genggaman Kai pada kedua tangannya dan beralih menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan berusaha menstabilkan perasaannya. Ia benar-benar sudah berhenti menangis meskipun matanya masih terlihat merah dan sembab.

"Sudah. Sekarang berjanjilah, Jongin" tuntut Kyungsoo.

"Ne. Aku berjanji sayang. Kali ini aku akan menepatinya demi dirimu. Maafkan sikapku tadi" ucap Kai sembari kembali menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ia tersenyum dan segera menunduk. Mengecup pelan kedua pipi Kai secara bergantian. Ia harus melakukannya hati-hati karena luka memar di wajah itu pasti masih terasa sakit. Sedangkan Kai tersenyum bahagia karena ulah sang kekasih. Ia berdiri dan mengangkat tubuh kekasihnya ke atas meja makan. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga keduanya terlihat saling memagut mesra.

"Ini untuk permintaan maafku karena melanggar janjiku padamu"

CHU

"Ini untuk permintaan maafku karena membentakmu tadi"

CHU

"Jo-Jongi...bibirmu masih terluka" ucap Kyungsoo. Bau obat merah terasa menusuk ke hidungnya dan mungkin sedikit menempel ke bibir _kissable_-nya.

"Ini untuk bukti aku akan berpegangang pada janjiku"

CHU

Kai mengabaikan protes yang diajukan oleh Kyungsoo. Kedua tangannya masih sibuk menangkup wajah manis itu.

"Terakhir...untuk bukti betapa aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo"

Kali ini bukan hanya kecupan yang dirasakan Kyungsoo yang sudah memejamkan matanya menikmati ciuman. Lumatan-lumatan kecil berhasil membuat tubuhnya melemas. Kedua tangannya yang berada di atas pahanya, sibuk meremas ujung kemeja Kai. Ciuman itu semakin lama semakin dalam dan menuntut seolah si pemberi ciuman ingin menunjukkan betapa ia mencintai sosok kecil yang sedang diciumnya itu.

* * *

Kyungsoo terbangun saat _alarm_-nya berbunyi. Pukul tujuh pagi. Ia memang sengaja menyetel alarm satu jam lebih lama dari biasanya. Kelelahan setelah mengurus kekasihnya tadi malam benar-benar menguras tenaga. Tugas yang selanjutnya menanti mengharuskannya pulang meskipun Kai berusaha menahannya namun gagal.

Jam kuliah Kyungsoo masih tiga jam lagi. Jadi masih ada banyak waktu untuk merapikan rumah dan juga memasak. Namun, sebelum melakukan aktifitas itu semua, Kyungsoo meraih ponselnya di meja nakas untuk menghubungi seseorang yang ada di pikirannya sekarang ini.

"_Yeoboseyo" sambut suara dari seberang._

"Jongin, kau sudah bangun?"

"_Kalau aku belum bangun, bagaimana aku bisa menjawab teleponmu, baby?"_

"Kalau aku tidak menelepon, kau pasti akan bangun siang"

"_Ada apa meneleponku?"_

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa masih terasa sakit?"

"_Aku baru terluka kemarin, Soo. Bagaimana mungkin dalam waktu semalam bisa langsung sembuh"_

"Ck. Kau ini...Aku akan mampir setelah pulang kuliah hari ini. Kabari aku kalau ada apa-apa, ne?"

"_Ne. Aku mencintaimu, Soo"_

"_Na do_. Kalau begitu aku tutup, ne? Istirahatlah"

Sambungan telepon terputus. Kyungsoo berniat membasuh wajahnya ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamar tidurnya saat suara bel menundanya melakukan hal tersebut. Ia sedikit merutuk selama berjalan ke depan. Siapa yang bertamu sepagi ini? Saat pintu berhasil dibuka, wajah Kyungsoo berubah datar saat mendapati enam pria – dengan berbagai macam ekspresi – sekaligus berada di depannya. Apalagi wajah seseorang yang membuatnya muak.

"Seharunya aku sudah bisa menebak siapa yang seenaknya bertamu sepagi ini" ucap Kyungsoo sinis sambil melirik namja tinggi di depannya.

"Tetapi kau selalu gagal untuk menebaknya. Bukan begitu Kyungie?" kata si namja tinggi tadi – Kris. Ia melangkah masuk melewati tubuh kecil Kyungsoo yang diikuti teman-temannya.

Kyungsoo mendengus. "Kau tidak perlu memencet bel, kan?"

"Seharusnya. Tetapi Kris menghilangkan kunci rumahnya sendiri" sambar namja cantik yang berada di paling belakang – Luhan.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya jengah. Kakinya hanya mengikuti langkah namja-namja itu. Ia tahu mereka pasti akan ke ruang tengah. Lima namja yang dikenal sebagai sahabat saudaranya sendiri – Kris – yang terdiri dari Xiumin, Suho, Chen, Sehun dan Luhan. Tetapi Kyungsoo selalu mempertanyakan pernyataan Kris yang mengatakan mereka adalah sahabat-sahabat terbaiknya. _'Saling menjerumuskan ke hal-hal negatif apa bisa dikatakan persahabatan?'_ begitu pikiran Kyungsoo. Pasalnya, Kyungsoo menjuluki keenam namja itu sebagai 'berandalan'. Hobi balap liar, akrab dengan dunia malam, bar, bermain dengan pelacur-pelacur dan tentu saja sering berkelahi. Kyungsoo tidak begitu heran karena sering menyaksikan sendiri wajah mereka yang babak belur. Suatu keajaiban menemukan keenamnya dalam keadaan sehat wal'afiat pagi ini.

"Kyung, kami lapar. Bisa masakan sesuatu?" kata Suho. Siapa yang tidak menyangka kalau wajah _guardian_ itu sangat bertolak belakang dengan sifatnya.

"Jangan lupa susu cokelat untukku, Kyungie" kata Sehun. Namja yang bahkan tidak pernah berlaku sopan santun pada Kyungsoo. Padahal Kyungsoo tahu umur si namja albino itu berada dua tahun di bawahnya.

"Panggil aku kalau butuh bantuan, ne?" kata Xiumin. Namja pendiam daripada yang lain.

"Aku tidak butuh omong kosong" jawab Kyungsoo dingin. Ia sangat tahu kalau ucapan Xiumin hanyalah bualan. Membantu? Yang benar saja!

Ucapan Kyungsoo hanya disambut kikikan dari keenam namja yang kini sibuk menggonta-ganti _channel_ televisi. Tidak mau berlama-lama dengan kumpulan berandalan itu, Kyungsoo segera melesat ke arah dapur.

"Kau tampak lebih _sexy_ dengan piyama Pororo itu, Kyung"

Teriakan yang dipastikan milik Sehun itu entah kenapa membuat Kyungsoo memerah. Derai tawa di belakang tidak ia dipedulikan. Langkahnya semakin lebar menuju dapur.

* * *

Tujuh namja termasuk Kyungsoo sedang menikmati sarapan mereka di ruang makan. Awalnya hanya terdengar suara dentingan sendok dan piring keramik yang saling beradu mengisi kesunyian. Hingga Luhan mengeluarkan suara untuk pertama kalinya sejak memasuki ruang makan.

"Kyungie, aku tidak pernah melihatmu membawa seorang kekasih kesini? Oh apa sudah memiliki kekasih kalau boleh tahu?"

"Ya Hunie! Bagaimana kau bisa melihat Kyungsoo membawa kekasihnya kesini kalau kita saja jarang kesini" kata Sehun menimpali.

"Ne. Apalagi kita selalu datang pagi-pagi. Mungkin saja Kyungsoo membawa kekasihnya kesini di waktu malam, kan? Lalu pacarnya itu segera pulang di pagi hari" ucap Xiumin menambahkan.

TRAK

Kyungsoo menghempaskan sendok dan garpunya ke piring sehingga menghasilkan suara yang sanggup mengagetkan semua yang berada di sana. Termasuk Kris yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk dengan tatapan datar ke arah makanannya. Kenapa orang-orang ini dengan seenaknya membicarakan orang lain tanpa memikirkan perasaan?

"Aku berani bersumpah belum membawa siapapun kesini. Kalau pun aku punya kekasih, aku tidak akan pernah membawanya ke rumah ini. Jadi, jangan-samakan-aku-dengan-kalian!" kata Kyungsoo dengan penekanan di akhir kalimatnya.

Kyungsoo segera berlalu ke kamarnya. Tidak ada yang mengetahui satu _liquid_ kristal bening itu membasahi pipinya. Sedangkan yang ditinggalkan hanya bisa diam dalam keheningan. Seakan-akan mereka telah melakukan kesalahan yang tak termaafkan.

"Ayolah...yang tadi itu...kita hanya bercanda, kan?" Luhan memberanikan mengeluarkan suara. Bagaimana pun, dirinyalah yang bertanggung jawab membuka topik pembicaraan ini.

"Asal kalian tahu...dia belum pernah berpacaran selama aku mengenalnya" suara dingin Kris membuat suasana seketika menjadi suram.

"Kalian sukses membuatnya menangis" hanya Kris yang melihat sekilas saat adiknya itu meneteskan air mata.

Bagai di sambar petir, kelima namja itu kaget dengan mata membesar. Menurut mereka, menangis adalah hal yang tabu untuk tipe namja tangguh seperti mereka. Lalu bagaimana mungkin hanya dengan ucapan seperti itu saja bisa membuat seseorang menangis? Kalau mereka berada di posisi Kyungsoo, mungkin mereka sudah berakhir dengan perkelahian fisik.

* * *

"Akh! Pelan-pelan, Soo~"

Kai meringis saat kapas yang sudah dibaluri obat merah itu menyentuh luka di ujung bibirnya. Terasa pedih apalagi saat Kyungsoo menekankan kapas itu terlalu kuat pada lukanya. Jauh dari kata lembut seperti kemarin malam.

"Kau ini laki-laki kenapa begitu saja kesakitan? Kalau tahu sakit jangan suka berkelahi! Akan sangat geli membayangkan ekspresi lawanmu saat kau mengadu kesakithmmpp – "

Kai membekap mulut Kyungsoo dengan tangannya. Jujur suara itu sangat berisik hanya untuk menyanggah empat patah kata ucapan Kai.

"Hmmpplepas! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" ucap Kyungsoo menepis kasar tangan Kai.

"Kau kenapa hari ini? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Kyungsoo melepaskan kapas dari genggamannya dan menunduk lesu. Ia jadi teringat masalah pagi tadi yang membuat _mood_nya hancur seharian ini. Kai mengernyit bingung.

"Kau tahu gerakanmu tadi malam malah lebih lembut di wajahku yang bahkan masih luka baru. Tetapi sekarang kau malah sengaja menekan-nekan kuat di lukaku"

"Maafkan aku, Jongin~" Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Kau kenapa? Ceritalah, baby" ucap Kai membawa tubuh mungil itu ke pangkuannya. Posisi mereka berhadapan. Kai bisa saja memandang wajah cantik kekasihnya pada posisi seperti ini kalau saja Kyungsoo tidak menunduk.

Si namja mungil merasa bimbang antara diam saja atau menceritakan semuanya dan membiarkan namja yang berstatus kekasihnya ini tahu tentang privasinya. Apalagi ini berhubungan dengan keluarganya. Status berpacarannya dengan Kai memang masih seumur jagung – tiga bulan dan dua minggu lagi akan berjalan empat bulan. Apakah ia harus percaya pada Kai?

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?" tanya Kai seolah bisa membaca pikiran Kyungsoo.

"A-Aniyo! Ha-hanya saja..."

"Kita memang belum lama berpacaran. Tapi kau harus yakin bahwa aku bisa dipercaya, sayang. Mungkin aku terlihat berandalan. Tapi aku bisa dipercaya"

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya dan kini tatapan mereka bertemu. Kyungsoo bisa melihat kesungguhan di mata Kai. Tetapi ia masih enggan berbicara.

"Pertama aku mengenalmu dan semakin dekat hari demi hari, aku akui kau merubah diriku secara perlahan. Kau tahu kenapa aku mau berubah?"

Kyungsoo diam tetapi tersirat dari tatapannya bahwa ia ingin Kai melanjutkan ucapannya. Kai seakan mengerti.

"Karena aku percaya padamu, Soo baby. Aku yakin kaulah orang yang benar-benar mengerti dan menyanyangi aku. Itulah sebabnya aku berusaha berubah meskipun itu terasa sulit. Tetapi aku merasa kau tidak pernah percaya padaku"

Deg

"Kau tertutup padaku. Bahkan banyak yang aku tidak tahu tentang dirimu"

Kyungsoo kembali merasa bersalah pada sang kekasih. Ucapan Kai menghujam tepat ke jantungnya. Memang benar ia lebih tertutup pada kekasihnya itu. Tetapi bukan karena ia tidak mempercayai Kai. Ia hanya belum siap untuk bercerita semuanya. Menceritakan latar keluarganya yang –

Gelap.

"Hiks"

Kai menghembuskan nafasny kasar dengan menjatuhkan kepalanya ke kepala sofa. Matanya menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya. Ia benci tangisan ini. Entah kenapa setiap mendengar tangisan Kyungsoo membuatnya merasa seperti orang terjahat di dunia. Meskipun kadang ia tidak mengerti kenapa Kyungsoo bisa menangis.

"Mianhae Jongin hiks"

TEP

BRUKK

Kai mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo dan menghempaskannya ke atas tempat tidur yang tidak jauh dari sofa tempat mereka duduk tadi. Tubuh besarnya langsung memenjarakan tubuh mungil itu.

"Berhentilah menangis"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Kai langsung menyambar bibir Kyungsoo. Mengecupnya dengan lembut – berulang kali – sesekali melumatnya benda kenyal yang merah itu. Kecupan yang berlangsung beberapa menit hingga Kai merasa isakan itu sudah berhenti. Ia memperhatikan wajah sembab Kyungsoo. Tangannya beralih menghapus jejak air mata yang tersisa masih dengan tatapan mereka yang terus bertemu. Kai meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan menuntunnya ke leher miliknya. Kyungsoo mengerti dan akhirnya mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Kai. Sembari menyamankan posisinya dibawah, ciuman itu kembali berlangsung. Kali ini lumatan-lumatan kasar dan menuntut. Bahkan namja di atasnya memaksa mulutnya terbuka untuk merasakan sensasi aneh menggelitik semua bagian di mulutnya. Tetapi Kyungsoo tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa sensasi yang didapatkannya begitu menyenangkan dan mampu membuatnya nyaman.

"Hnggh"

Kyungsoo meloloskan desahannya saat tangan Kai memainkan _nipple_nya di balik baju yang di kenakannya. Belum terbiasa dengan sentuhan aneh di tubuhnya, ia kembali merasakan panas saat Kai beralih menyesap kuat lehernya. Kyungsoo ingin berteriak namun suaranya seakan tertahan di kerongkongan. Jujur baru kali ini Kyungsoo merasa di sentuh sejauh ini. Kai orang pertama yang melakukannya sejauh ini. Biasanya hal seperti ini hanya berakhir sampai tahap ciuman panas dan Kai bukan yang pertama.

"AHH"

Lutut Kai tidak sengaja menyentuh selangkangan Kyungsoo dan ia sedikit kaget dengan reaksi yang diberikan kekasihnya itu. Kai menyeringai. Tangannya mulai bergerak membuka kemeja yang dipakai Kyungsoo dengan mudah. Tidak mau berlama-lama, ia juga berjongkok untuk membuka _jeans_ yang melekat di kaki Kyungsoo. Tidak lupa dengan _underwear_nya sekaligus, tubuh itu kini sudah benar-benar polos.

"Apa ini yang pertama?" bisik Kai dengan suara beratnya yang terdengar _sexy._

Kyungsoo malu-malu mengangguk. Kai tersenyum. Ia memang sudah menduga ini sejak awal. Itulah yang membuatnya menahan hasrat untuk menyentuh Kyungsoo sejak pertama kali mereka menjalin hubungan. Kyungsoo_nya_ terlihat polos dan Kai tidak tega langsung menyentuhnya.

"Kau percaya padaku?" tanya Kai.

"Aku bisa berhenti kalau – "

"L-Lanjutkan saja..."

"Aku hanya ingin mendengar kau mengatakan kalau kau mempercayaiku" bisik Kai sambil menyesap daun telinga Kyungsoo yang sudah memerah.

"Ungh...A-Aku percaya pa-padamu, Jonginh" kata Kyungsoo dengan susah payah akibat desahannya.

"Terima kasih"

Kai kembali mencium bibir Kyungsoo. Lebih menuntut dan mengabsen semua yang ada di dalam mulut Kyungsoo. Melilit dan menyesap lidah itu. Sesekali namja di bawahnya membalas ciuman itu. Kai senang. Setidaknya usahanya tidak satu pihak. Tangannya yang berwarna tan itu perlahan turun ke bawah. Ia menemukan yang dicari. Benda itu sudah berdiri tegang.

"Hmmpphsshhhh"

Kyungsoo langsung mendesah tertahan di ciuman mereka saat merasakan sesuatu memompa kejantanannya. Tangan Kai dengan gerakan teratur memompa penis Kyungsoo di bawah sana. Sesekali menggesekkan ibu jarinya di ujung penis tersebut hingga membuat pemiliknya mendesah hebat. Hanya butuh beberapa menit lagi sampai Kyungsoo memekik kencang saat merasakan sesuatu mendesak keluar. Kyungsoo orgasme. Kai bangkit berdiri untuk membuka seluruh pakaiannya. Kesempatan itu digunakan Kyungsoo untuk mengatur nafasnya yang hampir habis saat mencapai puncaknya barusan. Keringat hampir membasahi seluruh tubuh polosnya. Sesaat Kyungsoo merasakan tempat tidur yang berguncang dan ia mendapatkan Kai telah kembali mengungkung tubuh mungilnya. Kai tersenyum menatap wajah sayu Kyungsoo. Ia tahu kekasih mungilnya itu sudah kelelahan. Mungkin karena baru pertama jadi ia belum terbiasa. Begitu pikir Kai. Setelah merangsang kejantanannya yang memang sudah menegang dari tadi, Kai melebarkan kedua paha Kyungsoo. Lihatlah binar mata Kai. Ia bisa terangsang hanya dengan melihat paha dalam Kyungsoo yang sangat mulus tanpa cacat. Tak tahan hanya dengan melihat, Kai segera mencium kulit sensitif itu dan sesekali menyesapnya hingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan. Di atas sana, Kyungsoo menahan desahannya sambil menggeliat resah.

"Akh! Jo-Jongin! Apa yang k-kau lakukan ungh?"

"Rileks saja, sayang. Ini akan memudahkan kita saat ke inti" jawab Kai dengan dua jarinya masuk ke hole Kyungsoo.

Tentu saja ini menyakitkan bagi Kyungsoo sendiri. Terbukti dari gerak-geriknya yang semakin gelisah. Ucapan penenang dari Kai seakan hanya angin lalu. Tapi harus Kyungsoo akui, rangsangan tak mengenakkan – menurutnya – mampu membuat penisnya kembali menegang.

Dirasa cukup, Kai mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dan langsung kembali dengan posisi menimpa Kyungsoo. Dengan tuntunan tangannya sendiri, Kai mengarahkan penisnya ke _hole_ milik Kyungsoo. Perlahan, penis besarnya mulai memasuki _hole_ hangat itu. Baru setengah masuk, ia merasakan sakit di bagian lengannya saat Kyungsoo menggigitnya untuk menyalurkan rasa sakit yang di rasa. Air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua sudut mata Kyungsoo yang berkerut karena di pejamkan dengan paksa. Kai sungguh lemah dengan air mata jika itu berhubungan dengan kekasihnya sendiri – Kyungsoo.

"Kita bisa berhenti kalau kau mau, Soo. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu" ucap Kai meski dengan air muka terangsang. Demi Kyungsoo ia rela mengesampingkan birahinya.

"Hiks sakit~" rengek Kyungsoo dengan air matanya yang semakin deras.

"Maafkan aku. Kita berhenti saja kalau begitu"

Baru saja Kai bergerak sedikit – berniat untuk berhenti – kedua tangan mungil Kyungsoo mengalung di leher Kai. Tentu saja sang namja _tan_ bingung.

"Andwe. Aku tidak mau mengecewakanmu, Jongin"

"Tapi – "

"Aku percaya pada Jongin_ku_"

Hati Jongin terenyuh mendengar ucapan sang kekasih. Wajah cantik itu sangat tulus saat mengucapkannya. Dengan sekali sentakan dari pinggul Kai, penis miliknya tertanam sempurna di dalam _hole_ Kyungsoo.

"Arrghhh! Sakit~~hiks" Kyungsoo mengerang hebat saat dirinya belum melakukan persiapan apa pun.

"Maaf. Sebentar lagi kau akan terbiasa"

Setelah hanya berdiam diri untuk beberapa waktu, Kai mulai menggerakkan batangnya di dalam. Gerakannya terlihat lambat di akibatkan _hole_ Kyungsoo yang sangat ketat. Sesekali Kai mengeluarkan desahannya saat merasakan nikmat _hole_ ketat Kyungsoo meremas utuh batang tersebut. Sedangkan Kyungsoo masih berupaya keras untuk mengimbangi permainan Kai sambil mencari posisi yang membuatnya nyaman. Kaki mulus tanpa bulu kaki itu sedikit diangkat tanpa sepengtahuan si pemilik bahwa gerakan kecil itu mengantarkannya pada surga kenikmatan.

"Hhnnngg AHH"

Ujung penis Kai menumbuk _g-spot_nya dengan kuat dan tiba-tiba. Tubuh Kyungsoo sedikit melengkung merasakan sensasi aneh menggerayangi tubuh dalamnya. Kenikmatan mulai beranjak sampai ke ubun-ubun.

Namja _tan_ itu tahu kalau usahanya yang sedari tadi berhasil. Titik kenikmatan itu sudah ditemukan. Dengan gerakan cepat Kai terus menumbuk titik itu terus-menerus hingga membuat Kyungsoo mengerang tanpa batas. _Hole_ Kyungsoo berkedut.

"Hngh...Jo-Jonginhh – "

"Hm?"

Kyungsoo ingin pelampiasan. Kenikmatan yang diberikan Kai seakan membuatnya tersiksa sampai-sampai ia ingin menangis.

"Cium aku. Jebalhhnngg~"

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Kai meraup bibir bengkak Kyungsoo dan melumatnya kasar.

"Hungkkkhhh...mmpphhhh"

Ditengah ciuman panas dan genjotannya yang semakin cepat, Kai bisa merasakan sesuatu yang hangat terasa di bagian perutnya. Itu adalah cairan Kyungsoo. Namja mungil itu kembali orgasme untuk kedua kalinya. Tubuh kecil itu bergetar hebat merasakan sensasi dasyat saat menyemburkan sperma miliknya.

Kai juga mulai merasakan sesuatu menggelitik di perutnya. Sebentar lagi ia juga segera menyusul. Dengan beberapa kali sentakan kuat dan dalam ke _hole_ Kyungsoo, namja itu mendesah hebat.

"Kyungsooaarrghhhh!"

Gerakan _in-out_nya mulai tak beraturan saat menyalurkan sperma hangatnya ke dalam _hole_ sang kekasih. Pasca orgasme, ia mengeluarkan batangnya dari _hole_ tersebut dan memposisikan tubuhnya di samping si namja mungil. Menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka. Ia menatap Kyungsoo yang kini masih mengatur nafasnya dengan mata terpejam. Peluh terlihat jelas menghiasi seluruh wajah, leher hingga ke tubuh bagian bawah.

"Kau pasti lelah. Tidurlah, sayang" ucap Kai sambil mengusap dahi berkeringat Kyungsoo. Menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menempel akibat peluh yang terus keluar.

"Aku akan menceritakan semuanya lebih dulu"

"Istirahatlah. Jangan memaksakan dirimu, Kyung – "

"Aku tetap akan bercerita. Aku akan mempercayaimu...mulai sekarang..." manik Kyungsoo menatap dalam ke manik mata kekasihnya.

Jongin tersenyum. Ia tidak tahan untuk mengecup bibir merah itu lagi.

"Ceritalah..."

* * *

Hari ini Kai memaksa masuk kuliah meskipun kekasihnya melarang karena memar di wajah dan sekujur tubuhnya belum sembuh total. Tetapi ia akhirnya berhasil membujuk Kyungsoo agar tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Meskipun harus menerima omelan seperti biasa, Kai tidak peduli. Ia akan cepat bosan kalau mengurung diri di kamar seharian tanpa sang kekasih di dekatnya. Di kampus, ia akan leluasa bertemu dengan Kyungsoo kapan pun karena mereka berada di satu fakultas dan juga sekelas. Meski kadang-kadang Kai harus berpisah kelas dengan Kyungsoo karena ia harus mengejar kuliah tambahan akibat hobinya yang membolos.

Disinilah Kai berada. Bersama Lay, Tao dan Baekhyun di ruang latihan _dance_. Salah satu kegiatan di luar mata kuliah mereka. Di saat sahabatnya yang lain sibuk meliuk-liukkan badan sambil menatap pantulan dari kaca besar yang memenuhi ruangan tersebut, Kai malah duduk diam di sudut ruangan. Pandangannya kosong ke depan.

"_Alasan kenapa aku menutup kehidupan pribadiku dan tertutup pada semua orang adalah karena aku malu dan takut dijauhi. Ayah dan Ibuku bergabung dalam kelompok mafia di luar negeri. Awalnya ibuku tidak setuju tetapi karena cintanya pada ayah tiriku, hal itu mengalahkan semuanya. Sampai akhirnya ibu sangat menyukai dunia gelap itu. Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran mereka. Aku sedikit memiliki harapan saat tahu kalau aku akan memiliki saudara baru yang akan menjadi hyung-ku. Aku pikir dia berbeda dari yang lainnya. Aku pikir dia akan menjadi hyung yang baik untukku. Ternyata dia sama brengseknya dengan orang yang ku kenal di komplotan mafia ayahku. Dia memang tidak pernah memukulku. Tapi aku lebih memilih tersiksa fisik daripada menerima perlakuan mesumnya. Ia yang mengambil ciuman pertamaku saat aku masih sekolah di tingkat akhir. Saat itu ia pulang dalam keadaan mabuk._

"_Kyungsoo –"_

"_Aku membenci semua keluargaku. Terutama dia. Dia yang membuat orientasiku menyimpang. Aku berharap tidak ada satu pun dari sifatnya yang patut ku puji. Aku ingin membiarkan hatiku terus membencinya setengah mati. Tetapi keinginanku tidak terkabul. Aku harus mengakui kalau diriku sedikit demi sedikit menyukai sifatnya yang berusaha menjagaku dari tatapan lapar teman-temannya yang sama brengseknya dengan dirinya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan teman-temannya menyentuhku barang sedikit pun. Walaupun aku masih sering mendengar dari antara mereka menggodaku dengan kata-kata mesum. Setidaknya aku bersyukur karena aku tidak dijadikan pemuas nafsu mereka."_

"_Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun menyentuhmu, Soo. Kau hanya milikku!"_

"_Terima kasih, Jongin. Aku percaya padamu. Maafkan sikapku yang seenaknya mengaturmu. Aku melarangmu untuk meninggalkan kebiasaanmu itu karena aku takut kau akan sama brengseknya dengan keluargaku. Aku takut kau akan sama dengan dia."_

"_Dia siapa? Hyungmu? Siapa namanya kalau aku boleh tahu"_

"KAI"

Si pemilik nama terjengkang ke belakang saat tiga wajah sahabatnya berjarak sangat dekat dengan wajahnya sendiri.

"YAK! APA-APAAN KALIAN INI?!"

"Kau melamunkan apa, eoh? Ayo sebentar lagi mata kuliah akan di mulai"

Kai mendengus sebal tetapi tetap bangun dari posisinya dan mengikuti langkah ketiga sahabatnya. Bahkan Kai masih sempat-sempatnya melamunkan hal-hal yang sedari tadi mengganggu pikirannya. Ia mendesah frustrasi karena rasa penasarannya untuk mengetahui nama hyung Kyungsoo harus gagal karena tiba-tiba saja tadi malam Kyungsoo mengerang kesakitan di kepalanya saat sedang bercerita. Kai pun menyuruhnya untuk segera tidur dan melanjutkan ceritanya kapan-kapan.

"Eoh? bukankah itu Kyungsoo? Siapa yang bersamanya itu?"

Mendengar nama kekasihnya di sebut oleh Baekhyun, Kai tersentak dari lamunannya dan mengikuti arah pandang ketiga sahabatnya itu. Beberapa puluh meter di depannya terlihat seorang namja tinggi yang begitu familiar sedang menarik paksa Kyungsoo.

"Kai, itu siapanya Kyung – Ah! Yeolli! Bukankah tadi kau bilang kau bersama Kyungsoo ke ruang senat? Lalu Kyungsoo dengan siapa barusan?" tanya Baekhyun saat melihat Park Chanyeol – kekasihnya – datang dari salah satu koridor.

"Oh itu...tadi saat kami akan keluar dari ruangan, ada laki-laki tinggi yang mengaku sebagai hyung-nya Kyungsoo dan langsung membawa Kyungsoo entah kemana? Katanya buru-buru. Kalau tidak salah namanya Kris. Tapi aku rasa Kyungsoo ter – WOI KAI KAU MAU KEMANA?"

Ucapan Chanyeol belum selesai tetapi Kai sudah berlari kencang mengikuti arah kemana Kyungsoo tadi di bawa pergi. Pantas saja ia merasa familiar dengan laki-laki yang dikatakan Chanyeol tadi. Ternyata laki-laki itu adalah Kris. Ia semakin kaget saat menyadari Kris adalah ketua kelompok yang memukulnya hampir mati beberapa hari yang lalu di gedung tua itu. Kai benar-benar kaget saat mengetahui kebenaran itu. Kris-adalah-saudara-tiri-Kyungsoo-yang-brengsek-itu!

Langkah cepat Kai kini membawanya pada tingkat teratas gedung fakultas kampus mereka. Tempat ini memang sepi karena hanya akan di gunakan apabila ujian semester diadakan. Kelas-kelasnya kosong. Hanya berisi bangku-bangku lipat yang disenderkan pada dinding-dinding kelas. Sehingga ruangannya terlihat lebih lebar. Kai dan sahabatnya bahkan pernah menggunakan salah satu kelas kosong disini untuk berlatih _dance_ saat ruang latihan mereka yang biasa di sabotase oleh para senior mereka. Keadaan benar-benar sepi. Kai merasa Kyungsoo tidak mungkin di sini. Ia pun memilih turun saja sampai sebuah teriakan samar-samar terpantul ke gedang telinganya. Itu suara Kyungsoo.

"JANGAN PAKSA AKU BRENGSEK" teriak Kyungsoo histeris di depan wajah Kris. Kyungsoo harus mendongak karena tinggi badannya yang jauh berbeda dengan tinggi badan Kris.

"Ayolah Kyung. Aku dipaksa oleh Daddy untuk membawanya ke Kanada. Aku tidak bisa menolak asal kau tahu. Kalau aku menolak kau tahu Daddy akan turun tangan sendiri dan aku tidak mau ia menyakitimu"

"PERSETAN DENGAN KALIAN SEMUA. AKU AKAN TETAP DISINI. TITIK"

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak tega melihat wajah memelas Kris yang memohon kepadanya. Entah kenapa wajah itu menyiratkan rasa takut yang dalam. Ia memang tahu kalau ayahnya sudah turun tangan maka tidak ada kata 'tidak mau' dalam kamusnya. Kyungsoo tahu sebenarnya Kris mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Tetapi Kyungsoo menolak perasaan itu. Perasaan muak pada hyung tirinya itu membuatnya terpaksa mengeraskan hatinya.

"Kyung...aku mohon sekali – "

"AKU BILANG TIDAK – "

"KAU KERAS KEPALA, KYUNG!"

BRAKK

Pintu terbuka kasar secara tiba-tiba menampakkan sosok yang memasang wajah membunuhnya.

"Jo-Jongin" ucap Kyungsoo terkejut. Tak menyangka Kai akan muncul di saat seperti ini.

"Ooh...ada Kai ternyata di sini. Bagaimana memar di wajahmu, eoh? Apa masih kurang?" kata Kris dengan suara dingin. Emosinya pun semakin meningkat saat melihat wajah Kai yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo di buat bingung oleh ucapan Kris barusan. Ia hanya menatap kedua wajah itu secara bergantian.

"Jangan. Sentuh. Kekasihku" ucap Kai sambil berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo. Menempatkan tubuh mungil itu di belakang punggungnya. Kyungsoo menjadikan tubuh tegap Kai sebagai benteng pertahanannya. Tak menyadari tatapan elang mematikan milik Kris menatap dirinya.

"Hahaha...apa kau bilang? Kekasih? KAU MAU MATI HAH?"

Tubuh Kyungsoo menegang mendengar teriakan Kris. Tangannya meremas kuat kemeja Kai di bagian pinggang. Seolah menyadari kekasihnya yang ketakutan, Kai mengelus punggung tangan Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Mengabaikan tatapan mematikan Kris.

"Jangan takut sayang. Ada aku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan namja brengsek ini menyentuhmu...lagi"

Kris langsung menerjang. Bogeman telak didaratkannya ke wajah Kai yang bahkan memar-memar beberapa hari yang lalu belum seutuhnya hilang.

"JONGIN!" histeris Kyungsoo dan langsung menahan tubuh Kai yang oleng akibat pukulan tadi.

Kai berdiri. Tidak menghiraukan ngilu di wajahnya yang terkena pukulan barusan. Sedikit mengusap bekas cairan merah yang keluar dari ujung bibirnya, ia kembali memberikan perlawanan. Kali ini dengan bogeman balasan dari Kai, Kris sukses menabrak kumpulan bangku-bangku yang disusun di sudut kelas. Tubuh itu terlalu kuat hanya untuk mencium aroma lantai kelas. Kris hanya mengeluarkan cengiran meremehkannya. Tangannya bergerak mengambil salah satu bangku besi yang berada di dekatnya. Mengangkatnya dan perlahan berjalan ke arah Kai yang sedang bernafas naik turun karena terlalu emosi.

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya saat melihat Kris yang mulai mendekati Kai dengan tangan terangkat ke atas membawa bangku besi di tangannya. Tubuhnya bergetar. Ia tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada mereka berdua, terlebih pada Kai. Di tengah rasa takut yang menderanya, ia secepat kilat berlari saat Kris mulai bersiap memukulkan benda besi itu ke kepala Kai.

"ANDWE!"

Kris tersentak. Ayunan tangannya yang sedikit lagi mengenai kepala Kai terhenti tiba-tiba. Kyungsoo menahan tubuhnya dengan memeluk dari depan pada bagian perut. Tubuhnya seakan beku. Atau terlalu patuh pada perintah Kyungsoo. Entahlah. Sementara itu Kai terperangah melihat kejadian di depannya. Ia tidak menyangka Kyungsoo melakukan itu semua. Ia pikir Kyungsoo akan memeluknya untuk menghalangi niat Kris. Tetapi semuanya salah. Raut kekecewaan terlihat jelas pada wajah tampan namja _tan_ itu.

"Jebal~~jangan lakukan ini hiks..." lirih Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang terbenam di dada bidang Kris.

Mendengar isakan Kyungsoo, tangan Kris melemas hingga akhirnya bangku besi itu terjatuh dengan suara keras saat mencapai lantai. Pandangannya kosong ke depan. Seakan tubuh Kai yang ada di hadapannya itu adalah spesies yang tembus pandang. Pelan-pelan tangan besar Kris bergerak untuk balas memeluk tubuh mungil Kyungsoo. Merasakan kehangatan tubuh kecil itu. Mengecup pucuk kepala Kyungsoo dan menghirup aroma _shampoo_ yang menguar dari sana.

"Kita pulang, ne?" bisik Kris pelan.

Saat merasakan anggukan dari namja di pelukannya, Kris melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo keluar dari kelas kosong itu. Kyungsoo terus menunduk. Tidak menoleh sedikit pun ke belakang. Meninggalkan sosok Kai yang masih berdiri diam dengan rasa kecewa yang terlihat jelas.

* * *

Kyungsoo turun dari mobil milik Kris dan langsung berjalan terburu-buru memasuki rumah mewah yang telah ditinggalinya selama tiga tahun ini. Rumah pemberian ayah tirinya yang sekarang menetap di Kanada bersama sang ibu. Rumah yang seharusnya memberikan kenyamanan bagi pemiliknya. Tetapi tidak untuk Kyungsoo. Rumah ini bagai neraka. Rumah yang membuatnya mengingat kenangan buruk.

"Kyung –" ucap Kris menarik tangan kanan Kyungsoo saat mereka sudah berada di ruang tengah.

"Aku lelah. Kepalaku sakit. Aku mau istirahat" lirih Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menatap lawan bicaranya. Kepalanya akan terasa sakit apabila memikirkan banyak hal. Hal yang sudah biasa ia alami.

Saat ia akan berjalan naik ke kamarnya, tangan Kris makin menariknya kencang. Hingga tubuh lemas Kyungsoo pasrah saat berakhir di dekapan namja tinggi itu. Tenaganya pun seakan lenyap hanya untuk sekedar melawan perlakuan Kris yang dengan seenaknya menyatukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman kasar sepihak. Tubuhnya terpojok ke dinding ruangan akibat dorongan Kris yang tiba-tiba. Kyungsoo terpekik tertahan saat punggung itu menyentuh keras permukaan dinding. Ia memejamkan matanya pasrah. Ia ingin melawan dan memaki-maki namja di depannya itu namun sekali lagi ia tak sanggup. Bahkan untuk berdiri saja ia harus bertopang dengan meremas kedua pinggang Kris agar tak terperosok jatuh. Lagi pula jika ia melawan, Kris pasti akan semakin belingsatan mengerjainya seperti kejadian-kejadin sebelumnya. Jadi dengan bijaksana, ia lebih memilih diam sampai Kris puas menciumnya. Hanya mencium dan Kyungsoo sangat tahu kalau Kris tidak akan berani melakukan lebih jauh lagi. Meskipun nafas di paru-parunya kian menipis – ia butuh pasokan oksigen – Kyungsoo berupaya menahannya. Air mata itu dengan sesuka hatinya kembali mengalir. Sedangkan Kris masih dengan kasar meraup bibir itu, bahkan sudah masuk sampai tahap mengabsen semua isi goa hangat milik Kyungsoo. Kris bisa merasakan tangannya yang menangkup wajah Kyungsoo basah akibat air mata si namja mungil itu. Ia berusaha mengabaikan tetapi emosi semakin menguasainya saat tak mendapatkan reaksi apapun dari Kyungsoo. Ia butuh balasan ciuman atau desahan tertahan dari mulut Kyungsoo. Namun tak satu pun ia dapatkan. Dengan amarahnya, ia melepas pagutan itu yang langsung di sambut Kyungsoo meraup udara dengan rakusnya. Tubuh mungil itu akan terjatuh kalau saja Kris tidak menahan kedua bahu Kyungsoo. Wajahnya yang dibanjiri air mata itu terlihat memerah. Kris terus menatapnya seakan Kyungsoo adalah pemandangan yang indah sekaligus langka. Sangat sayang untuk di lewatkan.

"Aku tidak suka kau berpacaran dengan bocah sialan itu" desis Kris dengan dinginnya.

Kyungsoo balas menatap pada Kris. Meskipun badanya masih bergetar hebat. "Kau tidak punya hak melarangku bergaul dengan siapapun, brengsek! Jangan menyebutnya bocah sialan! Namanya Jongin. Kim Jongin!"

"Aku tidak peduli. Asal kau tahu dia tidak jauh berbeda denganku. Dia juga punya komplotan yang kau bilang berandalan itu. Dia bukan laki-laki baik buatmu" ucap Kris seakan untuk meyakinkan Kyungsoo.

"Aku tahu semua itu! Tapi dia sudah berubah bukan seperti kau dan teman-temanmu yang bengal itu, Kris! Lagi pula aku yang punya hak menentukan aku akan bersama siapa. Bukan kau! Lepaskan aku!" emosi Kyungsoo mulai tersulut. Ia tidak suka siapa pun memburukkan _image_ kekasihnya.

Genggaman Kris pada bahu Kyungsoo terlepas dan tubuh itu segera ambruk ke lantai. Kyungsoo pingsan.

"KYUNG!"

* * *

Seminggu berlalu. Kai masih dengan kondisi yang sama. Masih mengurung dirinya di kamar apartemennya. Bahkan ujian semester yang sudah di depan mata – dua hari lagi – tidak membuatnya bergeming. Xiumin, Lay, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bahkan sudah berulang kali membujuk dirinya agar tidak membolos demi nilai. Namun Kai seakan tidak peduli. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Kyungsoo dan kegalauan di hatinya jika mengingat kejadian di kelas kosong seminggu yang lalu. Setelah kejadian itu, Kai bahkan tidak mendapatkan kabar dari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo seakan menghilang di telan bumi. Ponselnya selalu tidak aktif dan bunuhlah Kai karena ia merasa orang paling idiot sedunia karena ia bahkan tidak tahu alamat rumah Kyungsoo. Ia bukannya tidak pernah menanyakannya hanya saja namja mungil itu selalu menolak memberikan alamatnya dengan alasan 'itu bukan rumahku'.

Kai memaksakan dirinya bangun saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Hanya satu orang yang mengetahui _password_ apartemennya. Kyungsoo. Benar saja. Kai mendapati sosok Kyungsoo dengan setelah tebalnya dan wajah pucat yang langsung menyambutnya.

"Kyungsoo?"

"Aku dengar kau membolos lagi selama seminggu. Kau ingin melanggar janjimu lagi, eoh?" suara Kyungsoo terdengar pelan.

"Kau kenapa? Sakit?"

Kai langsung menuntun Kyungsoo agar duduk. Tubuh itu memang terasa hangat saat menyentuh lengan Kai.

"Karena ini kau menghilang selama seminggu ini?" tanya Kai dan di balas anggukan Kyungsoo.

"Maaf...aku tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir. Jadi aku – "

"Bodoh! Justru karena kau tidak memberi kabar sama sekali, aku semakin khawatir. Buang saja ponselmu kalau begitu!" bentak Kai sewot.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lemah. "Aku sedang dalam masa penyembuhan. Jangan khawatir, Jongin~"

"Apa Kris melakukan sesuatu padamu?" selidik Kai.

"Tidak. Dia malah mengurusku selama sakit. Aku terpaksa di rawat di rumah dengan dokter dan suster yang bergantian menjaga. Rumah sakit tidak memungkinkan karena Kris sekarang adalah buronan" seketika wajah Kyungsoo terlihat sedih.

"Mwo? Memangnya apa yang dilakukannya?"

"Dia dituduh atas percobaan pembunuhan mantan rekan bisnis appa. Sehari setelah kejadian di kampus, berita itu telah tersebar. Untung saja kediamanku dan Kris belum diketahui siapa pun. Kris memang terbiasa berganti-ganti markas untuk mengelabui polisi jika dalam situasi seperti sekarang ini"

"Tunggu! Kau bilang apa tadi? Beruntung?"

"Jongin-ah, bagaimana pun dia adalah saudaraku. Meskipun aku masih membencinya, paling tidak aku masih punya rasa terima kasih padanya karena merawatku saat sedang sakit" ucap Kyungsoo sembari menggenggam tangan Kai. Berusaha meyakinkan kekasihnya itu.

"Kalau masalah merawatmu, aku juga bisa. Kau saja yang menghilang. Jadi boleh aku berkunjung ke rumahmu?"

"Jangan"

"Aku sudah tahu kau akan menjawab seperti itu" Kai mendengus kesal.

"Jongin, kuharap kau mengerti" mohon Kyungsoo.

Kai menghela nafasnya. "Lalu bisa kau jelaskan kejadian seminggu yang lalu? Kenapa kau malah memeluk Kris di depanku"

Kyungsoo tertawa lebar. "Kau cemburu?"

"Jawab saja!" ucap Kai kesal luar biasa. Ia sedang serius tetapi namja di sampingnya itu malah tertawa.

"Ah ne maaf...karena hanya ide itu yang terlintas di otakku saat itu. Kau tahu, Kris akan tetap memukulkan bangku besi itu ke kepalamu kalau aku memelukmu waktu itu. Dia akan semakin emosi kalau aku memeluk pria lain karena dia tidak suka itu"

"Kenapa? Aku kan kekasihmu?"

"Justru itu. Apalagi kalian punya hubungan yang buruk. Jadi aku lebih memilih memeluknya dan berhasil bukan?" ucap Kyungsoo terdengar bangga. Kai bertambah kesal.

"Lain kali jangan menyentuh pria lain selain kekasihmu ini" ucap Kai sambil menarik tubuh Kyungsoo posesif ke dalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Epilog**_

"_Dad...aku sudah melaksanakan perintahmu sesuai yang kau mau" ucap seorang namja tinggi pada pria paruh baya yang duduk dengan angkuhnya sambil menghisap rokok._

"_Bagus. Aku selalu puas dengan kerjamu, Kris. Sebagai orang tua, aku bangga padamu. Tidak sia-sia usaha kecil-kecilanku membawamu kabur dari Korea. Kalau tidak kau pasti sudah membusuk di penjara" jawab suara berat itu._

"_Terima kasih, Daddy. Aku tunggu tugasku selanjutnya." ucap Kris terus menunduk hormat._

"_Kali ini kau free. Bersenang-senanglah"_

"_Terima kasih, Dad. Aku permisi"_

"_Ah! Kris! Apa kabar Kyungsoo? Ibumu sudah beberapa kali menangis karena merindukannya. Apa dia masih belum berubah pikiran?" suara berat itu membuat Kris menghentikan langkahnya._

"_Kalau keadaan di Korea sudah aman, aku akan terbang kesana dan membawanya kesini, Daddy"_

"_Ahh...tidak perlu. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kembali kesana. Kau tahu polisi-polisi itu tidak akan berhenti mencarimu. Biar aku yang turun tangan sendiri. Aku yang akan membawa Kyungsoo kesini" ucap pria paruh baya itu dengan seringaiannya yang mengerikan._

_Kris membeku di tempat. Ia tahu cepat atau lambat ayahnya akan bertindak._

_**Fight and Love**_

**END**


End file.
